Amor Prohibido
by hermionemor
Summary: Hermione se enamora de alguien completamente imposible para ella ¿O puede que no tan imposible?
1. Capítulo 1:Sueños

P. V Hermione:

Otra clase de pociones. Es una de mis clases favoritas y sin embargo últimamente no puedo concentrarme. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo con Snape dando clase? Cuando explica no puedo evitar fijarme en sus manos e imaginarlas sobre mi piel. La profundidad de su mirada y su voz… Dios es imposible concentrarse. Lo peor de todo es que siempre me pilla desconcentrada y me quita puntos de Gryffindor.

 _Hoy tengo que ir otra vez a su despacho_

 _-Me está usted hartando señorita Granger. La tenía por una de las brujas más inteligentes de este siglo, por no decir las más inteligente, sin embargo sus últimas notas en pociones no demuestran lo mismo. ¿qué le pasa? Supongo que sera por culpa del señorito Weasley._

 _-No profesor, a no me pasa nada, no entiendo a que se refiere-dije en tono dubitativo_

 _-Oh Por favor señorita Granger no insulte mi inteligencia, se nota perfectamente que algo le pasa. Lleva un tiempo bastante distraída, no es nada propio de usted._

 _Me miraba con ojos escrutadores, de repente algo dentro de mí se revolvió y se lo dije:_

 _-¿Pero cómo podría evitar distraerme si usted está ahí? Distrayendome con la sonrisa irónica que pone mientras quita puntos a diestro y siniestro, con su mirada recorriendo la habitación. ¡Todo usted hace que me distraiga!_

 _Si se sorprendió como mínimo no lo demostró sin embargo buscó rastros de broma en mi rostro. Al no encontrar nada se puso en pie y se acercó a mi:_

 _-Señorita Granger ¿es usted inepta o acaso se dió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza antes de llegar aquí? Es consciente de que soy un profesor que le pasa casi 20 años que lleva burlándose de usted desde que llegó aquí? Además me veo en la obligación de recordarle que soy un murciélago de las mazmorras que odia a los Gryffindor ¿cómo iba yo a gustarle?-creo que ni Sirius lo hubiera hecho mejor._

 _-La pregunta es cómo no habría de hacerlo es cierto que es mi profesor pero dentro de unos meses yo me graduare y no lo será más. La edad, para mi al menos, no es un problema. Es cierto que al principio me dolían sus burlas las encontraba únicamente satíricas pero ahora encuentro su oscuro sentido del humor también muy inteligente. Respecto a lo demás le doy muy poca importancia._

 _Estaba tan nerviosa que no me di cuenta de que Snape se había ido acercando a mi cada vez más y en este momento estaba solo a unos centímetros de mí. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda entonces él levantó ceja y preguntó:_

 _-¿Miedo, señorita Granger?_

 _-La verdad es que no es miedo lo que siento ahora mismo, profesor.-Le sonreí coquetamente._

 _-Es usted o muy tonta o demasiado atrevida, en este caso demasiado Gryffindor-dijo mirandome la boca._

 _Se acercó hasta que nuestros labios prácticamente se tocaron y un estremecimiento me recorrió y sin pensar rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Él puso sus manos sobre mi cintura, yo simplemente disfruté la sensación:_

 _-¿Qué cree que está haciendo señorita Granger?-dijo con la voz ronca y la mirada llena de lujuria._

 _-Mmm-Fue lo único que pude pensar mientras me perdía en su mirada._

 _Sin aguantar ni un minuto más nos besamos apasionadamente. Rápidamente mis manos fueron hasta su capa para desabrocharla al mismo tiempo que el me quitaba la camiseta y el sujetador a una velocidad extraordinaria. Siguió bajando sus calientes besos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, una vez ahí se dedicó a adorarlos. Levanto mi falda y llevó su mano hasta mi humedad que ya era muy notable:_

 _-Vaya señorita, parece que realmente está disfrutando de nuestro pequeño encuentro._

 _Con una sonrisa atrevida tomé su pene entre mis manos y lo acaricié lentamente mientras él soltaba un gemido grutal._

 _-Parece que no soy la única profesor._

 _Continuó mordisqueando mis senos mientras sus manos hacían maravillas en mis partes bajas. Hasta que noté un calor extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, entonces paró y yo gemí de la frustración:_

 _-¿Le pasa algo señorita?- Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro_

 _-Señor, por favor- le supliqué_

 _-¿Sí? señorita, ¿desea algo?_

 _-Por favor pentreme- dije sin resistir ni un segundo más._

 _Y sin tener que repetirlo, me llenada por toda su virilidad. Con estocas fuerte y rápidas noté como llegaba al orgasmo._

Desperté, Dios mío ¿qué acaba de pasar?


	2. Capitulo 2:Realidades

-Hermione… HERMIONE

-¿Qué? ¡¿Eh?!- dije sobresaltada

-Llevo un rato hablándote y estas en babia ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada…-contesté ruborizada, la verdad es que pensaba en Snape.

-Ya, claro y yo me chupo el dedo si te parece.

-En serio Ginny no me pasa nada, estaba pensando en deberes.

-¿Y por eso suspirabas no? Seguro que estabas pensando en alguien ¿Qué pasa estás enamorada o algo por el estilo?-No contesté- Oh Dios, Hermione estás enamorada ¡¿Quién es?!

-Ginny por favor no digas tontería.

-HERMIONE GRANGER TE EXIGO QUE ME DIGAS AHORA MISMO QUIÉN TE GUSTA

-Ginny por favor no grites- susurré mientras la señora Pince nos chistaba

-Bueno, si ni me lo vas a decir tendre que adivinarlo ¿Es un Gryffindor? Mmm.. lo dudo si no me lo dirías. Si no me lo dices por que probablemente sea de otra casa ¿Ravenclaw?¿Hufflepuff?¿Slytherin?- sin pretenderlo aparte la mirada-Ay señor Slytherin ¡EN SERIO!-Esta vez la bibliotecaria no aguanto más y nos echó de la sala.

-Dejame pensarlo… ¿Malfoy? No tu cara de indignación contesta..

-GINNY por favor DÉJALO-la interrumpí

-Pero…

RING!

Salvada por la campana, esta amiga mía es muy insistente y sobretodo muy perspicaz. Rápidamente me fundo con la multitud mientras la oigo gritar desde atrás

-NO CREAS QUE TE VAS A LIBRAR DE ESTA.

Llegue al comedor donde empecé a comer con Ron y Harry. Empezaron a hablar de Quidditch así que yo empecé a hablar con Neville sobre Herbología. Llegó a mi lado Ginny y me susurró

-No hemos terminado con eso Hermione.

Seguí comiendo como si nada cuando de repente oímos a Ron exclamar:

-¡Oh no! ¡cualquier cosa menos eso!

-¿Qué pasa Ron?-Pregunte preocupada

-Mira el horario-fue lo único que respondió

-¿Qué es lo que pasa…..?Ohhh

-Pociones dobles ¡con el murciélago!-Neville empezó a juguetear con el tenedor, nervioso.

-Ron tampoco es para ponerse así, el profesor Snape…

-Hermione calla- susurró Harry nervioso

-¿Qué pasa? Solo decía que el profesor Snape…

-¿Sí? Señorita Granger ¿Acaso tiene algo que decirme?

-No señor-respondí nerviosa

-Por lo visto el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger están haciendo una conspiración contra mi persona, así que me temo que tendré que bajarle 5 puntos a cada uno…

-Pero ¡señor! Eso no es cierto.

-¡Deje de interrumpirme Señorita Granger! Me da la sensación de que bajarle puntos no castigo suficiente para la princesita Gryffindor. Espero que le baste con una semana de castigo. En mi despacho a las 8.

-Sí señor- respondí mientras bajaba la mirada ruborizada al recordar el sueño.

-Veo que empieza a comprender-dicho esto se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

Solté el aire que no me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Definitivamente este hombre me ponía nerviosa. Ginny me miró con cara inquisitiva, evité su mirada y seguí removiendo la comida. Ya no tenía hambre.

La tarde se me hizo eterna y no me enteré de nada, ni siquiera en Transformaciones. Incluso McGonagall me dijó, un poco disgustada, que me centrase.

La hora de la cena por fin llegó, mis ojos inevitablemente iban a observarlo. A veces me encontraba a mi misma mirando esos ojos negro como un pozo esperando, por dentro, que no se diera cuenta. Le vi levantarse y esperé un momento antes de seguirle. Me despedí de los chicos, a la vez que ellos se compadecían de mí yo solo estaba ansiosa por estar en su compañía. Entonces mientras me despedía de Ginny, ella me sonrió y me susurró "Ya te tengo". Yo solo puse cara de no comprender y me fui. Salí del Gran Comedor y fui corriendo hacia las mazmorras. Cuando llegué calmé mi respiración, me alisé la falda y suavemente llamé. Su voz sonó desde dentro:

-Adelante-tuve que regular mi respiración de nuevo y entré- Muy bien señorita Granger hoy tendrá que ayudarme a preparar unas pociones para Madame Pomfrey así que mucho me temo que se va a tener que quedar hasta tarde. Supongo que podrá disfrutar de mi "agradable" compañía.-añadió con cierto sarcasmo.

'Ni se imagina lo mucho que lo voy a disfrutar' pensé reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Empezamos a preparar las pociones. Me di cuenta de que apesar de que tenía montones de libros, muchos de los cuales yo había leído, había momentos en los que no seguía las instrucciones sino que utilizaba sus propios métodos, algunos más rudimentarios pero sin duda alguna más efectivos. Me explicó cómo se hacían no obstante mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas y acababa siguiendo las instrucciones de los libros. Finalmente mientras estaba preparando un trozo de dedo del Grindylow para la poción Crece-Huesos se colocó detrás de mí y colocando sus manos sobre las mías me susurró suavemente al oído:

-Señorita Granger ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que explicarle que hay que hacerlo de forma moderada pero precisa?-todo mi cuerpo tembló al contacto-¿Qué le ocurre?¿Tanto le repugna el contacto con su profesor?-dijo mientras hacía amago de apartarse.

-No-repliqué rápidamente y me giré tratando de que no se alejara tan pronto. Con tan mala suerte que lo hice demasiado rápido, tropezando con mis piernas y tuve que agarrarme para no caer, sujetándome precisamente a su cuello. Él colocó sus manos en cintura mientras por la fuerza del movimiento quedé atrapada entre él y la pared.

-¿Se encuentra bien Señorita?-preguntó sin apartarse.

-Sí gracias-respondí tímidamente. Estábamos tan cerca, mi cuerpo entero sintió un estremecimiento por la excitación y lo placentero del contacto. Repentinamente intentó apartarse pero como yo tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello no llegó muy lejos quedando su cara frente a la mía. Se apoyó en mi cuello y aspiró, mi piel se puso de gallina, llevó su boca a mi oído dijo con una voz ronca:

-¿Qué me está haciendo Señorita Granger?

-¿Qué me está haciendo usted señor?- pregunté pensando en cómo se sentirían sus labios sobre los míos. Poco a poco fuimos acortando distancias. Nuestros alientos se mezclaron y ya prácticamente nuestros labios se rozaban llamaron a la puerta. Me costó un segundo reaccionar pero él rápidamente recuperó la compostura, se colocó tras el escritorio con su tono normal dijo:

-Adelante-entró el señor director.

-Severus necesitaba hablar contigo sobre….-me vió y dijo- Oh Señorita Granger no esperaba que estuviera aquí tan tarde.

Bajé la mirada con las mejillas ardiendo. Snape rápidamente intervino.

-La Señorita Granger estaba cumpliendo con un castigo.

-Sin embargo se la ve un poco agitada ¿Le ocurre algo?

-No señor, será el humo de los calderos-contesté.

-De todas formas ya puede marcharse-reaccionó Snape- Mañana a la misma hora.

-Hasta mañana señor,Director.-Salí y fui corriendo hasta la sala común. Después de pasar por la Dama Gorda con la contraseña _"cor fortium"_ fuí a mi habitación y empecé a pensar. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?


	3. Chapter 3: Accidentes

P.O.V S.S

Albus por fin se ha marchado, dejándome solo en mi despacho. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella y lo que ha pasado esta noche. Es cierto que había bebido pero fue porque pensar que ella estaría ahí tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, la situación simplemente me superó y necesitaba calmarme. No voy a mentirme a mí mismo diciéndome que el contacto me disgusto o el hecho de que no lo estuviera deseando desde hace tiempo. Ella tiene algo que la hace irresistible, puede que no sea la más guapa del curso y sin embargo ese aura de inocencia sumado a la pasión que le pone a todo lo que es importante para ella que me resulta terriblemente atrayente. Aunque se que nunca podré tenerla, se que odia y teme al profesor que siempre se burla de ella, lo cual hace que me sienta como un bastardo, a pesar de esto se que si le tratase mejor ella rápidamente se daría cuenta de mis intenciones. Vinó a mi principio todo iba bien, la miraba con la excusa de revisar que lo hiciera todo correcto y me beneficié de la oportunidad que se me presentó de tocarla. Con la emoción de lo que ha pasado hoy pensé que a lo mejor podía llegar gustarle pero ahora que lo pienso fríamente me doy cuenta de que los más probable es que simplemente no se atreviera a decirme nada por miedo a que le quitara puntos de Gryffindor. Si lo analizamos el giro lo haría meramente por el miedo a otro castigo, no me aparto de ella porque se sentía mareada por lo que al intentar separarme de ella se sintió desvanecer y se sujetó a mi temiendo caer. Después de mi pregunta la cual me avergüenza, ella me dijo "¿qué me está haciendo usted?" pero no recuerdo el tono que utilizó, lo más probable es que fuera el cansancio tras horas de trabajo y la confusión después de la rapidez de lo ocurrido. Estábamos tan cerca que me incline dispuesto a besarla. Por suerte Albus apareció y si, digo por suerte porque se que si hubiera llegado a besarla no habría sabido controlarme. Aprovecharme de una joven tan pura como ella en un momento de confusión como aquel, soy un enfermo por desear a una chica como ella que nunca querrá nada conmigo. Tengo que dejarle claro que yo la respeto como alumna y que esto no volverá a pasar nunca.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

P.O.V H.G.

Hoy durante el desayuno no he podido dejar de mirarle y sin embargo cuando el me miraba no había expresión alguna en su rostro. No se que pensara de mí ahora mismo, probablemente pensará que soy una cualquiera que se tira a los razos de los hombres. ¡Dios que he hecho! Hoy me quedaré después de clase para dejarle las cosas claras. A lo mejor puede que me declare, tengo poco que perder y mucho que ganar, pero definitivamente necesitaré todo mi esfuerzo Gryffindor y una buena excusa para quedarme después de clase.

P.O.V S.S.

Esta tarde durante el castigo me disculparé con ella, bueno no le pediré perdón pero le dejaré claro que no se volverá a repetir. El día pasó rápido y no bajé a comer para no encontrarmela, sin embargo llegó penúltima hora con Slytherin y Gryffindor de último año. Ella apareció por la puerta rodeada de el Niño Que Vivió y su amigo el pelirrojo. Me miró un segundo y apartó la mirada seguramente pensando en el asco que le doy. Expliqué la poción de ese día y les deje trabajar. De vez en cuando la miraba y pasaba a su alrededor para sentirla mas cerca. ¿Qué me está pasando? Desde lo ocurrido parece que ya no puedo resistirme a acercarme a ella. De pronto me doy cuenta que mis pies me están llevando justamente hacia ella así que decido sentarme y hacer como que corrijo las redacciones de Hufflepuff. A pesar de todo mi mirada acaba de alguna manera en ella. Pero ella parecía no darse cuenta así que arriesgándome la observe más detalladamente. Me gusta observarla, esas pequeñas manías que tiene y únicamente la hacen más deseable, como cuando constantemente trata de colocar su abultado pelo tras sus orejas en un intento de controlar mejor la poción. O como juguetea con una goma de pelo inconscientemente hasta que al fin decide ponersela para facilitarse el trabajo. Me he dado cuenta de que a veces cuando la poción está casi perfecta se mordisquea el labio y se asegura de que todo siga preparándose de la manera correcta. Estoy apunto de apartar la mirada cuando ella levanta la vista, se ruboriza y está apunto de apartar la mirada cuando levanto la ceja retandola a mirarme. Ella mira a su caldero un segundo asegurándose de que todo vaya bien y acepta el reto. La verdad es que estaba sorprendido de que se atreviera a mirarme pero se lo atribui a la valentía Gryffindor. De repente el caldero de un alumno explotó y empezó a salir un humo verde y tóxico.

-Fuera todo el mundo-digo mientras trato de llegar al caldero para desaparecer la pócima y salir rápidamente sin embargo tardó un poco más de la cuenta ya que el humo casi no me deja ver nada.

Al salir los señore Weasley y Potter me asaltan:

-¿Dondé está Hermione? Al ver que usted no salía entró a buscarlo a pesar de que intentamos detenerla.

No estaba conmigo, estaba en peligro, por mi culpa. Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaron en mi cabeza y antes de que puedas decir Expelliarmus el señor Weasley entró y salió con ella en brazos pidiendo ayuda. Ella estaba ahí al borde del desmayo aferrándose a ese chico como tendría que aferrarse a mí si yo hubiera entrado a rescatarla. Pronto llegaron Minerva y Poppy que la llevaron a la enfermería mientras yo mandaba a todos a sus habitaciones. Fui a verla a la enfermería donde me encontré con Albus:

-Severus, amigo ¿Qué haces por la enfermería con lo que la detestas?

-Por si no te has enterado una de tus queridisimas leonas ha sufrido un accidente durante mi clase.

-Sí de eso me enterado aún así no entiendo qué haces aquí. Si fuera un Slytherin a lo mejor lo entendería- dijo con una mirada divertida.

No tuve respuesta para eso por suerte continuó:

-De todas formas le diré que la señora Pomfrey la ha revisado y parece ser que la poción era algún tipo de somnífero. Le recomiendo que descubra qué clase de poción fue y cómo neutralizarla. Solo si quieres claro.

-Me estás diciendo que puedo irme y dejar a su queridísima miembro del Trío Dorado en el estado que me has descrito, permíteme dudarlo. Supongo que no tengo más remedio que solucionar este problema lo antes posible.

Este hombre me enerva, aún así quería verla antes de irme.

-De momento es mejor que no tenga visitas-dijo arruinando mis esperanzas, sin embargo no deje se me reflejara. Tendré que resolver este problema y debo hacerlo rápido.

Reviews por aquí abajo


	4. Chapter 4:Pesadillas

P.O.V H.G

 _La batalla de Hogwarts todo ha terminado Voldemort ha sido derrotado Harry está vivo. Tenemos que recoger los cadáveres y ponerlos todos juntos. Lo hago como una autómata_

 _no pienso, mi cuerpo apenas da mas de si pero debo seguir, debo hacerlo por ellos, es una manera de rendirles homenaje. Todos están juntos, tan tranquilos, casi parecen dormidos. Veo caras conocidas pero mi mente está demasiado agotada para prestarles atención. Decido alejarme para descansar pero una mano fría como el hielo me detiene. Me gire asustada y Colin Creevey me miro a los ojos mientras me preguntaba:_

 _-¿Por qué me dejaste morir Hermione? Confiaba en ti todos lo hacíamos-dijo mientras se giraba hacia el resto de cadáveres_

 _-Si, yo pensaba que eras la bruja más inteligente de tu generación pero ni siquiera has sido lo bastante rápida para evitar todo esto, ahora mi hijo quedara huérfano-se oyó de repente al profesor Lupin, Tonks también se levantó._

 _-Mi pequeño quedará huérfano por tu culpa Hermione, solo por tu culpa._

 _-Hice lo que pude lo prometo-Trate de explicarles con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _De pronto Dobby apareció:_

 _-Dobby era un elfo libre y ahora Dobby está muerto, Winky era una elfina libre y mira todo lo que le paso, Hermione dice que quiere proteger a los elfos y que sean libres. Mira lo que Hermione Granger ha conseguido. Nada. Dobby nunca se lo perdonará. Nunca_

 _Una risa amarga sonó tras él:_

 _-Mirate, yo misma te creí una bruja lista -Sirius Black la miraba despectivamente- pudiste evitar todas estas muertes, sin embargo estabas demasiado ocupada pensando en Ron Weasley ¿verdad?_

 _-Sirius eso no es justo-trate de defenderme_

 _-Mi muerte tampoco lo fue, si hubieras detenido a Harry aquel día él aún tendría a su padrino._

 _-Pero yo no podía saberlo…_

 _-¿Estás segura de eso Hermione?_

 _-La prefecta perfecta no era tan perfecta al parecer-manifestó Fred Weasley burlonamente._

 _-Por favor ya es suficiente-susurré._

 _-No sera suficiente hasta que nuestros lo decidamos-gritaron todos a la vez que se acercaban a mi._

 _-Os lo suplico parad-pero ellos no me escuchaban solo se acercaban más y más._

P.O.V S.S

La situación era exasperante no encontraba ningún antídoto para la poción. Tras investigar un poco e interrogar a unos cuantos Gryffindors descubrí que como no el culpable de aquella horrorosa poción era Longbottom. Fui directamente a hablar con él después de la comida, estaba tan asustado que pensé que vomitaria sin embargo finalmente se tranquilizó y pude mantener una pequeña charla con él. Una de las conversaciones más exasperantes de mi vida, no solo a penas hablaba con monosílabos sino que además no recordaba casi ningún ingrediente de la poción. Después de mucho preguntar e investigar me dijo que había utilizado ajenjo y asfódelo además de algunos otros. Ambos ingrediente cruciales para El Filtro de los Muertos en Vida. Sin embargo al no haber utilizado las judías soporíferas ni cerebro de perezoso no sabía qué hacer, era una variante extraña pero no por nada soy el mejor pocionista del mundo mágico. Voy a verla cada noche desde hace tres noches. La joven tiene pesadillas y yo me siento completamente inútil. En una de mis visitas nocturnas mi mente finalmente se ilumina, La Tercera Ley de Golpalott **(*)** , claro como no se le había ocurrido antes. Rápidamente volví a las mazmorras y empeza a preparar el antídoto, tras horas de arduo trabajo finalice la poción. Solo me quedaba aplicarlo. La prueba final.

 ***La Tercera Ley de Golpalott establece que el antídoto para un veneno confeccionado con diversos componentes es igual a la suma de los antídotos de cada uno de los componentes.**


	5. Capítulo 5:Obliviate

P.O.V H.G

Estoy consciente sin embargo por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo no responde. Noto una presencia a mi lado, todos mis sentidos se alertan. Una voz masculina habla:

-¡Maldición! No ha funcionado pero estoy completamente seguro de haber contrarrestado todos los componentes de la estúpida poción de Longbottom-era la voz de Snape sin ninguna duda-NO.

Empezó a revisarme sin embargo ninguna parte de mi cuerpo reaccionaba, al llegar a mis ojos estos tampoco respondieron y dejo de revisarme.

-¿Qué hago para ayudarte?Ni siquiera creo que puedas oirme-quise poder moverme decirle que sí que podía oírle-En fin tengo que seguir con la búsqueda.

 _-No te vayas-_ deseé pero no pude articular palabra. De pronto sentí su mano retirando un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

-Tan guapa-le oigo susurrar y mi corazón late más deprisa. Después oigo pasos que se alejan y me sumerjo en un tranquilo sueño.

P.O.V S.S

No ha funcionado, no ha funcionado. No lo entiendo, es simplemente imposible. Estoy seguro de haber contrarrestado correctamente todos los ingredientes sin embargo ella sigue en ese estado. A lo mejor es algo relacionado con cómo su cuerpo ha reaccionado a las toxinas. Esta tarde durante el partido de Quidditch ya que no habrá nadie que pueda interrumpirme. Apenas puedo tomar comida. Por fin llega la hora del partido, espero "pacientemente" como es un Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor nadie esperaría que fuera de todas maneras. Cuando todo el colegio está vacío me voy directamente a la enfermería. Después de una revisión exhaustiva ya se lo que le pasa.

-Es una de las toxinas pero dentro de poco te recuperaras, es más yo dira que ya tendrías que estar recuperada pero seguramente estés dormida y no escucharas nada de lo que te digo.-Está tan guapa con sus rizos desperdigados por la almohada y sus rojizos labios entreabiertos.-Como la bella durmiente…

Mis instintos me controlan y lentamente mis labios se acercan a los suyos-Tan solo una última vez-susurro mientras nuestros alientos se chocan. La beso, ya lo se, me aprovecho de que no puede moverse, a pesar de que se que me estoy tomando demasiadas libertades ahora que no puede defenderse. Sus labios son tan suaves como los recordaba.

P.O.V H.G

Me está besando, me está besando de verdad. Sus finos labios moviéndose sobre los míos. Estoy a punto de contestarle reuniendo todo mi empeño en que mi cuerpo se mueva cuando la puerta se abre.

P.O.V S.S

Me aparto de ella rápidamente y veo como entra la señorita Lovegood.

-Oh profesor no sabía que estaba usted aquí, solo venia a ver a Hermione.

-¿No ha ido al partido de Quidditch?

-Es un Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor nunca puedo decidirme a quien apoyar así que prefiero ir la biblioteca o, como este caso, ver a Hermione. De todas formas me alegro de que esté consciente-dijo con tono casual- oh pero veo Baiglis a su alrededor ¿no puede moverse? No te preocupes Hermione querida dentro de nada podrás moverte.

-¿Como sabe que está consciente?-pregunte preocupado de que Hermione pudiera estar asqueada por mi comportamiento.

-Bueno, su respiración es menos acompasada que si estuviera dormida ¿no?-Mierda, ella estaba despierta, de todas formas aun no podía moverse. La obliviaria.-de todas formas veo que está ocupado así que mejor les dejo solos.

La señorita Lovegood salió de la habitación, me daba la sensación de que aquella niña aunque pareciera despistada sabia mas de lo que a los demás nos gustaría. No por nada era una Ravenclaw.

-Señorita Granger estamos solos de nuevo, mucho me temo que tendré que obligarla. De todas formas es lo mejor para su salud mental. Supongo que no querrá recordar aquella vez que el siniestro profesor de pociones la beso cuando estaba usted inconsciente.-Realmente no quería hacerlo, la parte más egoísta de mi me decía que dejara sus recuerdos sería algo solo nuestro pero era lo que debía hacer.

P.O.V H.G

No se atreverá a obliviarme no mi recuerdo más valioso. He de moverme antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Noto su cuerpo al lado del mío, sin embargo se que mi varita está en la mesa.¡Por Circe!¿Qué hago? Tengo que demostrarle que si quiero recordar pero ¿cómo?

-Tan solo un último beso-le oigo susurrar-espero que sea capaz de disculparme, después de esto la obliviare no se preocupe.

Su aroma me envuelve, huele a especias, sus labios otra vez sobre los míos, pero no puedo perder la concentración ahora, cuando termine me obliviara ¿Qué hago ahora?


	6. Chapter 6:Secretos Desvelados

P.O.V H.G

Empieza a alejarse de mis labios, no puedo permitirlo me obliviará. Obligo a mis brazos a moverse, lo intento a la primera y no lo consigo. Esta apunto de separarse de mí esta es mi última oportunidad. Solo un poco más.

P.O.V S.S

Estoy a punto de alejarme y borrar para siempre cualquier recuerdo que tenga de esta tarde cuando noto sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus labios respondiendo a mi beso. Al principio me detengo debido a la sorpresa pero rápidamente me repongo e intento apartarme, esto no esta bien pero cuando profundiza el beso todo mi autocontrol se va y solo sigo besándola. No se como acabo encima de ella en la cama, mis manos exploran su cuerpo mientras ella gime separando nuestros labios, cosa que aprovecho para seguir con su cuello. Toco sus pechos por encima de la camiseta y el jersey aun asi se notan suaves y lo suficientemente grandes como para cogerlos con la mano.

-Severus-gime en mi oído. Solo puedo besarla nuevamente, esta vez con más urgencia. Entonces noto su mano en mi pantalón justo encima de mi erección.

-Por Merlin chiquilla ¿qué me estás haciendo?

Estoy a punto de desvanecer nuestras ropas cuando oímos unas risas por el pasillo. Nos separamos de golpe y ella se sonrojó notablemente. Me aleje justo cuando sus amiguitos entraban.

-Hey Hermione qué bien que ya te has despertado-dijo su amigo el pelirrojo.

-Si Luna nos avisó de que probablemente ya estarias despierta y que te dejáramos descansar-informó rápidamente El Niño Que Vivió dos veces

-Pero no podíamos esperar a verte, además hemos ganado el partido-el zanahorio no se contenía.

Decidí retirarme antes de que llegaran a verme

P.O.V H.G

Han venido mis amigos y me estaban hablando sin embargo yo no podía hacerles caso. Toque mis labios aun hinchados por los besos y lo vi retirarse.

-Hermione, ¿nos estas haciendo caso?

-Perdona Ron es que estoy agotada ¿podrías dejarme descansar? Mañana nos vemos

-Claro hasta mañana-respondió Harry

Aquella noche apenas pude dormir pensando en Snape, en como me habia tocado, besado. Solo con pensar en lo que yo había hecho me ruborizaba. Sus manos sobre mi piel todavía quemaban como si estuvieran allí y pensar que casi me oblivia pero había conseguido moverme. Todo había salido bien, mejor de lo que jamás podría haber pensado

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

A la mañana siguiente me levante y no podía dejar de sonreír. Ginny me miró curiosa:

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

-¿Yooo? Por nada, nada en absoluto.

-Seguro que estás pensando en la persona que te gusta. Que por cierto me tienes que decir quién es.

-Ginny…

-Sabes que acabaré adivinando así que si me ahorras el trabajo te lo agradeceria, tampoco es como si te gustara Snape-me puse roja y aparte la mirada-¿verdad Hermione? Hermione no me digas que te gusta Snape-dijo entre entusiasmada y un poco horrorizada-No me lo puedo creer, de ese amargado…

-¡Ginny!

-Perdona, perdona, aunque en cierto modo lo entiendo, quiero decir, él es tan… misterioso y ese toque de oscuro que tiene le da un atractivo fuera de lo común aunque con ese carácter que tiene me vas a negar que será un reto para cualquier mujer. ¿Y cómo piensas atraerle?

-¿Qué dices?!

-A ver Hermione no te exaltes, solo nos queda este año y después nos iremos de Hogwarts para siempre. Algo habrás intentado¿no?

-Bueno…

Pasé aquella tarde contándole todo desde la detención hasta lo pasado el día anterior.

-Una cosa está clara, tú le gustas.

-¿En serio lo piensas? Quiero decir ¿cómo estás tan segura?

-Piensalo bien todo lo que hizo ayer y lo que te dijo en la detención…

-Bueno él estaba algo borracho a lo mejor no sabía lo que hacía-repliqué insegura.

-Puede pero creo firmemente que estaría completamente sobrio en la enfermería ¿no?

-Pues tal vez …

- _(Entre bostezos)_ Bueno creo que será mejor que dejemos para mañana el plan para que acabéis juntos.

Aquella noche dormí estupendamente, realmente necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y que Ginny lo aceptara tan bien me hacía realmente feliz. Mañana idearemos un plan para que Severus y yo acabemos juntos.


	7. Chapter 7:Plan Empezado

P.O.V H.G

Desperté al día siguiente con una sonrisa en mis labios y con ella estuve todo el día. A la hora de la comida Harry me miró.

-Estás muy sonriente hoy ¿no? Algo especial que quieras comentarnos como por ejemplo… que has decidido decir que sí.

-Sí a ¿qué? Harry

-No te hagas la tonta por qué otro motivo ibas a sonreir tanto si no es porque ayer Ron te pregunto si querias salir con él-mi cara de confusión le hizo continuar-ya sabes mientras estabas en la enfermería…. él… bueno da igual, si no es por eso por qué sonríes tanto.

-Yo, por nada en específico-como iba a decirle que estaba así por otro chico, oh dios soy horrible-simplemente por estar despierta bueno me voy a la biblioteca..

-Como te vas a ir si ahora hay clase de pociones-Ginny llegó.

-Así que pociones¿ eh Harry?-dijo sin mirarme, pero con una sonrisa que no demostraba nada bueno.

-Ginny tengo que hablar contigo-dije mientras la apartaba un poco.

-Dime ¿ya tienes algún plan? Porque yo sí…

-Ginny

-...he estado pensando y será una odisea….

-Ginny

-...porque después de todo es Snape….

-GINNY

-Pero ¿qué pasa Hermione?

-Tú sabías que le gusto a tu hermano.

-Sí-la miré acusadoramente-bueno en mi defensa diré que no te dije nada porque pensaba que ya lo sabías, de todas formas a ti Ron no te gusta ¿no?

-Bueno, es un buen amigo pero… no.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problemas?

-¿No te molesta que, ya sabes, no acabe con tu hermano?

-Pero qué tonterías dices, vale que mi hermano es un buen chico, pero no estáis hechos para estar juntos. Es más yo creo que si salieras tendriais que hacer terapia o algo-dijo entre risas. Yo también me reí.

-Bueno entonces ¿cuál es tu plan?

-A ver, plan plan, yo no lo llamaría plan, hay que perfeccionarlo.

-¿Qué exactamente lo que tienes Ginny? Dentro de poco tengo clase con él así que date prisa.

-Bien he llegado a la sabia conclusión de que le gustas-iba a interrumpirla-piensalo bien tiene sentido. Pero como evidentemente no va decirte que le gustas, tendrás que encontrar la forma de que estéis juntos a solas. Ahi tendras dos opciones, lanzarte o seducirlo hasta que caiga rendido a tus pies. Sinceramente te recomiendo la segunda opción, porque después de todo no sabemos como reaccionara Snape a un ataque frontal.

-Ya y ¿cómo se supone que voy a seducirlo? Si puede saberse.

-Bueno él seguramente creerá que eres una chica buena que no ha roto un plato en su vida, porque lo eres, así que tienes que aprovechar que está desprevenido para seducirlo lentamente.

-Ya y ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?

-Tienes que retarlo, solo un poco, lo justo para demostrarle que ya no eres una niñita. Una vez que le hayas demostrado esto empezaremos otro plan, uno un pelin mas especifico-la miré escéptica-Lo siento yo hago lo que puedo ademas lo he ideado desde la última vez que nos vimos dime que tu has pensado en algo mejor. Lo suponía.

Tocó la campana y fue el momento de ir a clase

-Recuerda se un poco rebelde, solo un poco.

Harry pasó a por mí y fuimos directos a clase de pociones donde nos encontramos con Neville. Después de la batalla y todo lo sucedido con lo de el E.D. su miedo por Snape había disminuido considerablemente y ahora sin tanto nerviosismo hacia las pociones muchísimo mejor. Snape abrió la puerta y entramos.

-Hoy prepararemos El Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Las instrucciones en la pizarra, empiecen.

En cuanto leí las instrucciones me di cuenta de que definitivamente eran los del príncipe mestizo. Empecé con la elaboración mientras él pasaba por las mesas.

P.O.V S.S

La clase con los Gryffindor y Slytherin les puse una poción complicada para que estuvieran concentrados mientras yo pensaba. Además siempre era divertido ver la cara de algunos leones asustados. ¿Valentía Gryffindor, eh? Ahí estaba ella, concentrada haciendo la poción a la perfección. Decidí que seguiría el plan que tuve antes del accidente aún después de lo que había pasado en la enfermería, fue completamente incorrecto por mi parte _pero te gustó_ dice una voz en mi cabeza. De todas formas no tendría que haberlo hecho _pero parecía que a ella también le gustaba_ o venga ya cómo le iba a gustar besarse con el murciélago de las mazmorras sin darme cuenta mis pasos me llevaron hacia ella. Me incline suavemente hacia su oído y le dije:

-Debe usted olvidarse de lo que pasó en la enfermería ¿entendido señorita Granger? Si quiere podría lanzarle un obliviate. Le haré un favor.

-Y si no quiero olvidarlo-mi ceja se levantó, ella me miró y sonrió. Así que se estaba burlando de mí. Esas son cosas que yo no permitía y dije para toda la clase:

-Bueno al parecer la señorita Granger hoy está muy respondona así que tendremos que quitar 5 puntos a Gryffindor.

P.O.V H.G

Los varios Slytherin se rieron con este comentario pero recordé las palabras de Ginny y levanté la cabeza dispuesta a contraatacar.

P.O.V S.S

La vi sonrosada pero con un brillo de determinación en su mirada.

-Señor yo no le habría respondido si no me hubiera dicho una tontería-pero cómo se atrevía aquella insolente, algunos Gryffindor se rieron de su comentario.

-Por lo visto 5 puntos no sean suficientes para una insufrible sabelotodo como usted-se sonrojo notablemente-así que tendrán que ser 20.

Me miró directamente a los ojos y todavía con ese brillo me dijo:

-Profesor, mucho me temo que podré recuperar esos puntos en cualquier clase siguiente.

-¿Así que no aprende eh? Pues tendré que castigarla, hoy a las 8 en mi despacho a ver si puede recuperarse de eso.

P.O.V H.G

Agaché la cabeza intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Ron me susurró:

-Dios Hermione eso ha sido genial. Pero ahora tendrás castigo con el murciélago.

Dios Ron tenía razón de dónde había salido todo eso. Ahora no importaba plan empezado


	8. Chapter 8:Olores

P.O.V H.G

-Estoy castigada con Snape esta tarde.

-Genial-respondió Ginny con una sonrisa-plan iniciado.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, aún tenemos un pequeño e insignificante detalle que concretas ¡¿Qué narices se supone que voy a hacer ahora?!-es cierto estaba alterada pero qué os esperabais acaso ¿no estaríais nerviosas si un muy sexy pero también muy sádico profesor de pociones os hubiera castigado? Que además por si fuera poco es legeremante.

-A ver Hermione relájate…

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.

-Tenemos que pensar en un plan ya lo se. Pero al menos ya tenemos una reunión a solas con él. Si acaba como tu último castigo sabremos que vamos por buen camino.-me ruborice un poco-no tienes que ser directa, tienes que ser discreta. Después de todo Snape no es un chico cualquiera pero sigue siendo un chico.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde preparándonos mejor dicho preparándome.

P.O.V S.S

Estábamos en la cena, dentro de media hora tenía un castigo con ella. Todavía estaba intrigado por lo ocurrido esta mañana, ¿ella quería que la castigara y no quería olvidar lo que había pasado entre nosotros? A lo mejor quería chantajearme, si seria eso _te recuerdo que es una Gryffindor no una Slytherin_ eso ya lo se _entonces ¿por qué piensas eso de ella? ¿_ Estás intentando convencerme de que le gusto o algo por el estilo? _A ver técnicamente soy tú así que yo diría que solo intento que admitas algo que piensas_ déjalo ya quieres _ya sabes lo que quiero_ No voy a admitir nada que va ni hablar. Aparto esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y decido que ya va siendo hora de ir a las mazmorras. Aún quedan 15 minutos pero mi apetito se ha ido por completo.

P.O.V H.G

Ginny me da un pequeño empujón y señala hacia la puerta. Tenemos menos de 15 minuto pero ya estaba todo prácticamente preparado así que solo tardamos unos minutos en prepararme. No era gran cosa pero Snape es muy observador y dice Ginny que se dará cuenta aunque no estará seguro de lo que es. Aunque la verdad es que yo apenas noto la diferencia sólo ha cambiado mi colonia por otra que pidió a Fred y George pero confío plenamente en Ginny y en sus capacidades.

P.O.V S.S

Quedaban 2 minutos para las 8 cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-dije en mi tono más frío.

P.O.V H.G

Temblaba de nerviosismo tras llamar a la puerta pero me obligue a relajarme, debía seguir los consejos de Ginny y mostrarme segura. Tuve que sacar toda mi valentía Gryffindor cuando me invitó a pasar.

P.O.V S.S

Ella entró:

-Bueno señorita Granger veo que estaba deseando volver a verme ¿eh?-intenté no fijarme en sus reacciones, pero en cuanto dije aquello tembló-por lo visto está desando que empiece su castigo que por supuesto será….-mierda el castigo. Se me había olvidado por completo, estaba tan ocupado pensando en su comportamiento que ni siquiera he pensado en un castigo, no podemos hacer pociones otra vez, no después de como terminamos la última _a lo mejor eso es lo que quieres_ por supuesto que…

-¿Profesor?

-¿Realmente tiene ganas de su castigo eh?-dije un tanto irritado.

P.O.V H.G

 _Ni se lo imagina_ Hermione contrólate que es legeremante. pero parece que está muy concentrado en otra cosa. ¿En qué estará pensando? _A lo mejor está pensando en formas perversas de castigarte_ note como me ardían

las mejillas calma, calma.

-Bueno en vista de las ganas que tiene de empezar su castigo…

P.O.V S.S

-Bueno en vista de las ganas que tiene de empezar su castigo-note que estaba sonrojada pero tambien tenia algo distinto, aunque aun no sabia que-puede empezar ordenando mi armario.

-Sí señor-dijo todavía sonrojada.

Empecé a revisar unos examenes de Hufflepuff pero me entro la necesidad de mirarla. Sí definitivamente tenía algo distinto, algo que la hacia mas … nose _¿deseable?_ no ayudas gracias _pero es la palabra que buscabas ¿no?_ eso ahora no es lo importante. Es extraño pero no tiene la falda más alta o un escote exagerado como ya me había pasado con algunas muy descaradas alumnas de Slytherin. Sin embargo algo ella era diferente, como que brillaba, era como un ligero olor que … eso es era un olor, olía… olía… a Darhitia una pocion derivada de la Amortentia creada por unos magos que consiguieron que oliera igual que ella pero no tuviera la propiedad de filtro amoroso. Pero era un producto relativamente nuevo y pocas tiendas la tienen. ¿Cómo la había conseguido? No la llevaba esta mañana ¿por qué se la habría puesto? _A lo mejor es para tí_ No seas iluso como va a ser para mí, seguramente tendrá alguna cita con alguno como el pelirrojo. _¿A estas horas?_ Bueno nunca se sabe _Tus intentos por no admitir la realidad son patéticos_ tus intentos de convencerme si que lo son. _Sabes que tienes curiosidad por saber..._

-Profesor ya he terminado.

-¿Donde ha conseguido ese perfume?-oh por Merlín había hecho aquella pregunta en voz alta.

-Yo bueno… realmente….

P.O.V H.G

-Lo lamento realmente no es de mi incumbencia.-menos mal que dijo aquello porque no habría sabido cómo contestarle-Es simplemente que es tan…-se levantó y empezó a acercarse-¿sabe usted qué perfume es acaso?-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No realmente señor, me lo recomendo una amiga.-se acercaba lentamente aunque creo que realmente no se estuviera dando cuenta.

-Es un derivado de la amortentia-se acercó más aspirando más fuerte.-comparte ciertas propiedades como el olor, de ahí mi pregunta.

Ya estaba prácticamente encima mio, me llegó su olor a especias.

Me puso entre él y la pared y cerré los ojos la sensación era tan agradable. Volver a estar así era como sentirse en casa

-Es ciertamente muy agradable-dijo él con voz ronca. Se acercó más y hundió su cara en mi cuello. Aspiró lentamente haciendo que un cosquilleo recorriera toda mi columna. Un suave gemido escapó de mis labios y un gruñido de los suyos-le ruego que no vuelva a hacer ese sonidito. No juegue con fuego.-dijo tras morderme suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Otro gemido casi escapa de mis labios cuando él se alejo de mi. Ya con su voz normal

-Ya puede marcharse señorita Granger-ni siquiera me miró mientras iba a su escritorio.

-Si señor buenas noches.

Oh señor ¿Que había pasado? Sí definitivamente podía fiarme de los consejos de Ginny


	9. Chapter 9: Fuego

P.O.V S.S

Severus Snape tus defensas se están debilitando estas dejando que tus instintos te superen. _A lo mejor deberías dejar que te superaran_ no seas tonto y aprovecharme de esa niña. _Te recuerdo que ya no es una niña_ La he visto crecer ¡Por Merlín! Soy un viejo verde, por si no lo recuerdas le paso 20 años _19 no intentes convencerme porque no lo conseguirás._ No lo intentes por que tu tampoco. _No si yo no necesito convencerte de nada necesito que lo admitas._ Dejalo lo que he hecho hoy no tiene nombre. _Claro porque lo que hiciste en la última detención y en la enfermería es completamente normal._ Ya sabes lo que opino de eso ¿ _también fue un error?_ También _A pesar de lo que sientes_ cosa que ella no siente, pues si a pesar de eso. _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ O venga cómo podría alguien tan pura como ella fijarse en un ex-mortifago como yo que ademas le pasa 20 años y que lleva toda la vida insultandola _Bueno…._ Lo ves es imposible. Ahora si al señor conciencia no le importa voy a tomar un Whisky de Fuego, demasiadas emociones por hoy.

P.O.V H.G

-¿¡Qué hizo qué!?

-Si Ginny-afirme mientras me entraba una risa traviesa-te juro que lo hizo.

-Te dije que podías fiarte de mí.

-En serio me pusiste un derivado de la amortentia.

-Bueno… yo … pensé que era buena idea, quiero decir, él es un experto en pociones. Una nariz bien desarrollada y todo eso…-respondió un tanto nerviosa por mi posible reacción.

-Tranquila no es como si me estuviera quejando-una sonrisa segura volvió a sus labios.

-Bueno tenemos que dar el siguiente paso. A ver de momento tienes que conseguir más castigos….

-¿Qué pretendes que me acaben expulsando? Ginny Weasley como siga así…

-Harás que nuestro plan marche a la perfección.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros ¿quieres que esto funcione o no?

-Si pero….

-Ha llegado el momento del siguiente paso.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

El siguiente paso no era ni más ni menos que un cambio de look. Nada bestial porque no se lo habría permitido. Ginny dijo que tenía que cambiar pero notanto, tenía que mostrar que ya no era una niña. No tenía que enseñar tanto como para parecer una prostituta pero tampoco parecer una mojigata. Un cambio de peinado. Me subió la falda un poco, me hizo desabrochar botones de mi camisa. Solo desabroche uno de los que me desabrochaba normalmente, le dije que si lo hacia alguno más me sentiría incómoda. "Tienes que sentirte cómoda y guapa" Guapa. Si me siento atractiva. Un poco de gloss en los labios y junto a Ginny entramos en el Gran Comedor. Llegamos un poco tarde, todo fríamente calculado por Ginny, de forma que todos se giraron a mirarnos. "No lo mires directamente se notaría demasiado, tienes que mirarlo cuando se pase un poco el revuelo" _Pero ¿y si no me mira?_ Como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento:

-No le mires pero te mira como embobado.-de pronto me noto nerviosa pero me obligo a seguir hasta mi mesa.

-Hermione estas…. diferente.-dice Ron.

-Espero que te refieras a para bien Ronald Weasley.

-Por supuesto.

Entonces me giro hacia la mesa de los profesores. Y lo miro, sonrio coquetamente, tal y como me ha enseñado Ginny y sigo comiendo. Un único pensamiento cruza mi mente _¿Funcionará?_

P.O.V S.S

Estaba cenando tranquilamente sumido en mis pensamientos. Justo cuando note que todo el comedor se quedaba en silencio, la mirada justo a tiempo para ver cómo Granger iba hacia la mesa. Toda ella destilaba sensualidad, no se si era su mirada de seguridad o su sonrisa, él como su pelo bajaba en suaves pero bien definidas ondas. Me quedé embobado mirándola, de repente se giró hacia mí y sonrió de forma tan seductora… _¿sigues pensando que es una niña?_ Es difícil negar que ha crecido.

-Menudo cambio ha dado la señorita Granger ¿verdad, Severus?-rápidamente me recompuse antes de girarme hacia él con mi máscara de indiferencia.

-No se a que te refieres Albus

-No claro que no-replicó mientras me guiñaba un ojo. A veces me da miedo que este hombre sepa más de lo que debería.

P.O.V H.G

Llegó la hora de pociones y no podía esperar para poner en práctica lo que Ginny me había recomendado. Empezamos a hacer una poción sencilla, me coloque un poco del perfume que me dio justo detrás de la orejas "Por si vuelve a acercarse a tí por detrás, nunca se sabe" me había dicho pero de momento no se había acercado. ¿Me estaba evitando? Por suerte Ginny me dijo que podía pasar "Tienes que aprovechar el calor de las pociones para mostrarte un poco". Bueno Ginny llegó el momento de poner a prueba tus métodos, lenta y sensualmente me voy quitando el jersey, note un montón de miradas sobre mí casi al instante. Seguí con mi poción y al poco me afloje un poco de la corbata. Note como una oscura mirada se posaba en mí, le miré juguetona y él levantó su ceja. Seguí con mi poción mientra el resto hacía lo mismo, se acercó a mí y muy placenteramente se coloco al lado de mi oreja:

-No cree señorita Granger que debería taparse un poco-aspiró suavemente _bendita seas Ginny._

 _-_ No lo señor, yo tengo calor-dije mientras me desabrochaba un botón.

-¿Sabe que está jugando con fuego verdad señorita?-dijo con voz ronca al lado de mi oreja. Un estremecimiento de placer me recorrió y gire la cabeza.

-Creo, señor, que estoy más que dispuesta a quemarme.-nuestros labios quedaron a centímetros. Se acercó un poco más, haciendo que nuestros labios se rozaran

-¿Está segura, señorita? Las quemaduras podrían ser graves.

Otro estremecimiento me recorrió y note como mi piel se ponía de gallina.

-Completamente-dije mientras trataba de acercarme un poco más, lo justo para poder darnos un beso en condiciones. Pero antes de llegar a mi destino se aleja y se va. ¿Pero qué le pasa a este hombre?

P.O.V S.S

¿Pero qué me pasa? _Ya te lo explico has seducido, has estado a punto de besar a Granger y te has alejado._ Te recuerdo que estamos en clase. _Buen punto pero tienes que hacer algo para aclarar esta situación._ Por las barbas de Merlín crees que no lo se. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?


	10. Chapter 10:Injusticia

P.O.V H.G

-De verdad Ginny este hombre es desesperante.

-¿Qué esperabas? Es Snape. Habrá que trabajarlo.

-Ya pero es que me confunde un montón. Digo parece que va a besarme un momento y al otro se aparta. No lo entiendo.

-Haber es que quieras que no tiene algo de moral y tu eres su alumna.

-Pues ya podría tener esa moral cuando quita puntos a diestro y siniestro.

-Jajajaja-se rio ella-la verdad es que si que podria. Deja de levantar la ceja.-Levante mi propia ceja:

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Lo haces super bien-pero tienes que poner voz como…-hizo su voz más grave pero no se acercaba ni por asomo al timbre de Snape-así: 5 puntos de Gryffindor.

-No te acercas ni por asomo a su increíble tono de voz. Además él tiene ciertos matices que no se lo hacen tan… sensual. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla cuando habla.

-Hazlo tú mejor si te atreves-trate de poner mi voz más grave y dije:

-Bueno señorita Granger se nota que disfruta siendo una insufrible sabelotodo…

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor y castigo para la señorita Granger. Al parecer le parece muy divertido imitarme ¿eh?-todos mis músculos se congelaron.

-Lo lamentamos señor ¿a qué hora tiene Hermione que ir al castigo y cuanto tiempo?-la miré espantada. Y me gire para intentar disculparme.

-Por lo visto les parece muy divertido ¿tal vez una semana le parece suficiente?

-Señor yo…

-¿No? Dos entonces

-Pero….

-Vaya señorita Granger está especialmente rebelde hoy. Tres pues…-se estaba alejando.

-Completamente injusto-dije indignada.

-Que sean cuatro Señorita Granger-dijo mientras aun se alejaba.

Espere a que se alejará del todo

-Bien Ginny lo has conseguido me ha castigado un mes entero, estarás contenta.

-Si yo fuera tu estaría más preocupada por cuanto de la conversación exactamente ha escuchado "Todo mi cuerpo tiembla cuando habla." " Además él tiene ciertos matices que no se lo hacen tan… sensual."

-Mierda mierda mierda tienes razón. Como me haya escuchado…. no podré volver a mirarle a la cara.

-Estás intentando seducirte y no vas a poder mirarle a la cara por oírte decir que su voz es sexy, cosa que por cierto es 100% real.

-Ya pero…

-Nada de peros Hermione ¿quieres hacerlo sí o no?

-Si

-¿Qué dices? No estoy segura de haber oído bien.

-¡Qué sí!

\- De acuerdo, entonces nada de tonterias. Hay que pensar algo para esta noche, y para las siguientes en el próximo mes.

P.O.V S.S

 _¿Has oído eso no Severus? Nuestra voz le parece sensual_ Claro que lo he oído ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga? _Sabes perfectamente que es lo que quiero que hagas_ Yo… _O venga ya no me seas cobarde ¿Qué más necesitas?_ Lo que pasa es que tengo un mínimo de moral ¿Qué clase de profesor crees soy? _Se perfectamente que clase de profesor eres porque somos la misma persona. pero también sé que te merecer la felicidad, después de todos estos años._ Pero con Granger ¿en serio? _¿Conoces a alguien mejor? Te recuerdo que tu cabezonería de el amor (obsesión) con Lily no te permitiste enamorarte de nadie, después de su muerte con tu deuda de proteger a Potter y más tarde con tu vida como agente doble te mereces un poco de felicidad._

Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso pero te lo dejare pasar. De momento tengo que pensar en un castigo no quiero que pase como la última vez. _¿Podrías hacerle limpiar el suelo?_ No se me ocurre nada mejor así que esta bien aunque es un poco raro que me ayudes a pensar en algún castigo especialmente si hablamos de Granger. _Es que si no te ibas a pasar media hora pensando._ Tienes razón ahora prefiero un Whiskey de Fuego.

P.O.V H.G

Tengo que prepararme otra vez como en los próximos 30 días quiero matar y besar a Ginny al mismo tiempo. Pero ¿Cómo me he metido yo en esta situación? Castigada con Snape un mes. A saber que me tiene preparada este hombre _sí a saber_ ¿Y si me escucho cuando dije lo de su voz? A pesar de dijera Ginny no se si podré y si me escucho ¿me dirá algo? Oh por las barbas de Merlín ¿Qué hago? _Ya sabes lo que ha dicho Ginny seducelo_ como si fuera tan fácil ¡Que es Snape! _Todo un reto al que no te puedes negar, ni quieres._ Yo… _O venga ya vas a discutir contigo misma ahora date prisa ponte el perfume._

-Hey Hermione ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Bueno ya me he puesto la… lo que sea esto pero ¿ahora qué hago?

-Bueno con el cambio que has hecho no hay mucho más que puedas hacer. Aunque la actitud tiene que ser algo esencial. Tienes que ser un poco desafiante, solo un poco tampoco es como para que te castigue otro mes entero - dijo y después se rió.

-Si muy divertido Ginevra Weasley si me haces algo como esto otra vez no volveré a dirigirte la palabra y haber quién te ayuda con Encantamientos y Transformación.

-Yo…

-Además te recuerdo que sigue siendo el murciélago de las mazmorras. A ver si a ti te gustaría un castigo con él.

-A lo mejor con él no pero con Lupin …. Que no se diga.

-Ginny ¿te gusta el profesor Lupin?

-Atractivo es, no me digas que no.

-Bueno a ver es guapo y es muy majo.

-Ya comprensivo y algunas veces puede ser tan sarcástico como el que más.

-Ginny….

-Además que estamos aquí para hablar de como conquistar a Snape no a Remus.

-Al profesor Lupin.

-Tú ya me entiendes ¿Cómo te castigo la última vez?

-Me puso al limpiar su armario.

-¿Era muy alto el armario? Quiero decir ¿tuviste que ponerte de puntillas o algo por el estilo?

-Sí un poco ¿Qué más da?

-Que podríamos utilizar eso a tu favor

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya verás…-me respondió mientras ponía una misteriosa sonrisa

P.O.V S.S

Hoy es viernes, ya llega fin de semana y creo que lo voy a pasar entero corrigiendo trabajos de Gryffindor. Algo me dice que no van a tener muy buena nota, especialmente cierto pelinegro con gafas. No importa el tiempo que pase o lo que él haya hecho para que yo saliera inocente en el juicio. Siempre es divertido fastidiarle. El zanahoria apenas se a esforzado y se notan perfectamente las partes que la señorita Granger le ha corregido y ahora el de Granger en persona. Durante los primeros años buscaba fallos para poder bajarle la nota pero después me di cuenta de que hacía todo a la perfección. Otro Excelente como de costumbre y como si la hubiera convocado llama a la puerta ¿ya ha llegado la hora? Se me ha pasado la cena.

-Siento el retraso señor es que no he ido al la cena y se me ha pasado la hora.-ni siquiera levanté la mirada el ensayo de Longbottom, chico que había mejorado bastante desde los dos últimos años.

-Yo tampoco he bajado a cenar empiece a limpiar el suelo.

P.O.V. H.G

¡Bien! Primera la parte del plan ha fracasado se suponía que debía sorprenderle con mi tardanza y falta en la cena pero si no se ha dado cuenta no tiene ninguna gracia, además con el cambio que me ha hecho Ginny él ni siquiera se dignado en girar la cabeza. Al final me habré vestido así para nada. En fin, habrá que empezar a fregar:

-Por cierto recuerde darme su varita - esta vez sí que levantó la mirada y me parece que Ginny estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Q.. qué hace así vestida, señorita Granger?

-¿Así como,señor?

-¿Dónde está su uniforme?

-Bueno, hoy es viernes así que pensé que podría venir con la ropa que quisiera.

P.O.V S.S

Pero bueno ¿esta niña está intentando que me de un ataque?

Una falda más corta de lo normal esa camiseta que nunca antes le había visto. Su piel blanca, aunque no en un tono enfermizo como el mio, parece tan suave ¿lo será? Severus céntrate esta clase de pensamientos son tan indecorosos.

P.O.V H.G

Ahora si que me ha visto ¿quieres hacerme fregar el suelo? De acuerdo pero un bonito espectáculo de regalo. Empecé a fregar moviendome sugestivamente solo un poco tampoco quiero que pienses que soy una puta.

P.O.V S.S

Sí definitivamente esta niña quiere matarme tengo que dejar de mirarla pero es tan hipnótica que simplemente no puedo, mueve suavemente las caderas y se aparta el pelo de la cara. Una gotas de sudor bajan entre su escote.

-Señor me deja limpiar debajo de su mesa.

-Sí digo mientras me aparto.

-Gra… -se resbala y cae justo encima mio.

P.O.V H.G

Vale lo admito esto no estaba en mis planes pero oye me pone el trabajo más fácil. "Hoy cuando te vea con esto no va a poder resistirse así que cuando puedas aprovecha y besalo" tus deseos son órdenes Ginny. Le beso y dios el me devuelve el beso. Me siento a horcajadas sobre él y noto que mi pequeño numerito le ha gustado y bastante. Coloca sus manos en mi cintura y yo paso las mías por su pelo. ¿Podría hacerme adicta a esto? Desde luego que podria. Me coloco directamente sobre su erección y ambos gemimos. Empieza hacer un recorrido de besos en mi cuello y yo le hago el camino más fácil mientras empiezo a desabrochar los botones de su levita. Él me quita la camisa y el sujetador y empieza a chupar mis pezones.

-Oh Merlín si, sigue por favor.

P.O.V S.S

Su piel es tan suave como parecía y sabe tan bien, definitivamente me hace perder la cabeza. Y cuando gime me hace perder completamente el control.

P.O.V H.G

De pronto desvanece nuestras ropas y noto su pene rozando mi vagina. Gimo ya sin control y muevo mis caderas en busca de más acercamiento. Él sigue haciendo un recorrido de besos hasta llegar a mi zona baja y allí empieza a lamer. Un cúmulo de sensaciones me invade y gimo aún más fuerte si cabe.

-Señor por favor.-levanta la cabeza y se acerca nuevamente a besarme. Con voz ronca me dice:

-A pesar de lo muy excitante que me resulte el hecho de que me llames señor creo que en estos momentos podemos tutearnos.

-Severus por favor, te necesito. Ahora.

Y sin hacerse más de rogar empezó a penetrarme cuando encontró una barrera.

P.O.V S.S

-¿Eres virgen?

-Si… yo….lo … lo siento.

-No - oh dios ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta?-Estás segura de esto

-Nunca antes he estado tan segura de algo - movió sus cadera y yo por instinto hice lo mismo acabando con aquella fina barrera-follame Severus - me susurro y entonces todo mi sentido del juicio se nubló.

P.O.V H.G

Ohhh si al principio fue un poco doloroso pero pronto me acostumbre y empezó un placer que no había alcanzado ni con mis mejores dedos. Estocada tras estocada me la clavaba más y más fuerte. Oleadas de placer me inundaban mientras el me pellizca suavemente los pezones. De pronto una corriente eléctrica me recorrió entera y sentí como él me llenaba.

P.O.V S.S

Sentirla correrse y apretarse a mi alrededor me llevó al límite, apoye la cabeza en su pecho y entonces pensé ¿Qué narices acaba de pasar?


	11. Chapter11:Decepciones

P.O.V S.S

Estoy tan cansado que no puedo pensar en las consecuencias mientras un suave aroma a almendras me envuelve.

P.O.V H.G

Despierto apoyada en el pecho de Snape mientras sus manos están agarradas de mi cintura. Todavía es de noche y caigo dormida nuevamente.

P.O.V S.S

Despierto agarrado a ella con su cabeza sobre mi pecho está apunto de hacerse de día. Esta hermosa con sus rizos desperdigados por todas partes y su aroma me envuelve pero debo despertarla y llevarla a su habitación. Por suerte hoy es sábado y no habrá nadie en los pasillos sin embargo nunca se sabe. La Dama Gorda me deja pasar después de amenazarla con trizas, sigilosamente subo las escaleras y la dejo sobre su cama. Su cara es tan dulce, pero todo esto a sido un error debo obliviarla no puedo permitir que nadie sepa esto. Levanto la varita:

-Hermione ¿Qué?

-Obliviate-la señorita Weasley se levanta de golpe y por puro instinto me giro hacia ella.

-¡Ginny!-Hermione coje su varita y se pone en guarda.

-Severus que ha hecho.

El resto de las chicas se levantaron. -Profesor Snape.-Gritaron.

-Desmaio-gritamos a la vez cada uno apuntando a una de las chicas.

Finalmente la calma.

-Eso ha estado cerca - digo mientras me giro hacia ella, sin embargo ella no ha bajado la varita.

-¿Has intentado obliviarme Severus? Eso es la cosa más ruin que podrías haber hecho. Has intentado quitarme la cosa más importante de mi vida ¿Cómo has podido?-Yo no lo sabía pero no le iba a decir aquello.

-Soy su profesor señorita Granger así que muestre un poco de respeto además solo hago lo mejor para usted.

-¿Lo mejor para mí? No me haga reír "señor" si se arrepiente de lo que ha pasado esta noche no tiene porque preocuparse porque yo no pienso decírselo a nadie. Pero no se atreva a decir que lo hace por mi, si pensará en mí sabría lo importante que esta noche ha sido para mí, evidentemente para usted no ha significado tanto como para mí pero eso no significa que tenga derecho a quitármelo. Si le prometo que no volverá al pasar y nunca hablaré de esto con nadie me dejara tranquila, por favor - las lágrimas empezaron a brotar mientras un nudo se formaba en mi pecho- Por favor, déjeme tranquila.

-Yo lo sien…

-VÁYASE, NO LO ENTIENDE YA HA HECHO SUFICIENTE DAÑO.-dijo sin dejar de apuntarme al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la señorita Weasley.-Ginny ¿estas bien?

Entendí que no haría mucho quedándome allí y me marché no sin antes colocar a las estudiantes en sus camas.

 **Lo siento lo he intentado pero** **no hay inspiración para mí. Estoy en tinieblas y no metafóricamente hablando así que no voy a seguir escribiendo hasta que salga de este hueco de oscuridad en el que me encuentro.**


	12. Chapter 12:Baños

P.O.V H.G

Me destrozó, completamente. Se que no tiene sentido, que solo eran coqueteos y simplemente fue una aventura. Y si lo pienso bien, incluso tiene sentido que intentara borrarme la memoria pero no puedo, simplemente me supera. Intentar borrar mi primera vez, como si no fuera nada importante, como si no fuera a notarlo. No me siento tan enfadada como traicionada. Cada vez que lo veo en clase me entran ganas de llorar, de gritarle lo mucho que le odio y al mismo tiempo solo deseo besarle sin importar nada. Lo peor es que está repercutiendo en mis notas, en mis relaciones con mis amigos. Todos notan estoy diferente pero no saben porque. Tampoco le he dicho nada a Ginny, no porque no confie en ella sino porque es demasiado doloroso. Aun así ella es se imagina algo.

P.O.V S.S

Soy imbécil, lo se. La he cagado, me he dejado he jodido todo. Pero que se supone que debo hacer ahora. No lo se, pero todo el mundo ha notado que le pasa algo y debo encontrar la forma de arreglarlo. En clase ya no me mira, se pasa todas las clases escribiendo en una hoja en su libreta y las pocas veces que me mira su mirada está cargada de odio o de tristeza. Hoy al llegar a clase ella no estaba ahí, en su lugar McGonagall apareció para notificarme que la señorita Granger no acudiría a ninguna de mis clases, únicamente a los exámenes.

P.O.V H.G

Debía hacerlo, podría estudiar Pociones por mi cuenta. Cuando le pedí al profesor Dumbledore que me permitiera no ir a las clases de Pociones esperaba que me preguntara por qué y me había preparado una respuesta. Sin embargo y para mi sorpresa, simplemente me miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba volviendo a la sala común tras la cena cuando Harry y Ron se me acercaron:

-Hermione

-¿Si, Harry?

-¿Tú… bueno… tú?

-¿Si, Harry?- repetí con impaciencia

-Queremos saber qué te pasa Hermione-saltó Ron- y no te atrevas a decir que nada. Porque te conocemos, llevamos siendo amigos mucho tiempo y deberías confiar en nosotros para estas cosas. Te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti.

-Escuchad Ron, Harry, no me pasa nada ¿de acuerdo? Es simplemente que los estudios me estresan y …

-Oh venga ya Hermione ¿y por eso te has ido de pociones, no?

-Eso ha sido… ha sido…

-Hermione-intervino Harry-nos lo puedes contar.

-ES PORQUE NO LO AGUANTO MAS ¿VALE? CONTENTOS. CADA VEZ QUE LO VEO AHÍ DELANTE DE TODOS HACIENDO COMO SI NO HUBIERA PASADO NADA ME DAN GANAS DE… DE-no pude continuar y me eché a llorar.

-¿Pasar?¿Qué..

-Harry, por favor no ves que no es el momento. Vamos Hermione, vamos a la habitación y te tumbas un rato.

Por suerte en aquellos momentos no había casi nadie en los pasillos. Ron me dejó en la sala común y corrió a un castigo con McGonagall. Prácticamente tuve que obligarlo a irse, prometiéndole que estaría bien ya que no quería dejarme sola. Decidí relajarme e ir a darme un baño, demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo. Cogí mis cosas y me encamine a los baños de prefectos. Me desvesti y deje toda la ropa doblada en una esquina. Justo cuando iba a empezar a llenar la bañera con mis aromas favoritos la puerta se abrió y por instinto me escondí dentro de un baño. Entra la persona a la que menos deseo ver en el mundo, con su aire de superioridad ¿Qué hace aquí? Y casi como contestando a mi pregunta empieza a desvestirse. Lo hace de forma lenta como una especie de baile. Primero desabrocha todos los botones de su levita y los de sus mangas. Con suavidad la dobla y la coloca al lado de la bañera. Después va la camisa blanca, dejando ver una pecho pálido y prácticamente sin pelo. La dobal y la deja encima de su levita. Posteriormente los zapatos calcetines y pantalones dejando ver unas piernas más peludas. Su calzoncillo es la única prenda que le cubre ahora y para mi decepción entra con ella a la bañera. Un escalofrío me recorre mientras le veo abrir y cerrar grifos. Me fijo más en él, su espalda está cubierta de cicatrices, unas más largas otras más cortas. Todas parecen destellos plateados bajo la luz de la luna, más blancas que su propia piel. En ese momento me doy cuenta de lo poco conozco a este hombre con el que me he acostado. Empieza a lavarse el pelo y el cuerpo, para cuando me doy cuenta, él ya no lleva pantalones. Se frota por todas partes hasta llegar a su miembro y entonces empieza a frotarlo. Primero con suavidad, lentamente, pequeños gemido escapan de sus labios. La frecuencia aumenta y sus gemidos son más sonoros pero esta vez tienen nombre. Un suave "Hermione" escapa de sus labios y la siguiente vez un "Granger". Cada vez que este ronco gemido salía de sus labios una escalofrio muy placentero me recorría y note como empezaba a humedecerme. De repente paró y dio un puñetazo al suelo. Me cerre la puerta del lavabo con suavidad y espere. No se oía nada, hasta que de pronto oí unos sollozos, muy bajos. Me pareció escuchar una disculpa y empezó a hablar:

-Lo has hecho otra vez Severus, ¿estás contento? Siempre alejandolas-¿a qué se refería?

Repentinamente se levantó, se vistió con un hechizo y se marchó dando un portazo. Cuando me asegure de que se había ido y me senté a reflexionar mientras me metia en la bañera, la cual tenía un suave aroma a frutos rojos. ¿A qué se refería con otra vez? ¿Alejandolas? ¿A quién? ¿Quién era este hombre realmente? El recuerdo de su desnudez volvió a mi mente al igual que la calentura e hizo que mis ojos se cerraran. Su hombría aparecia en mi mente, al igual que sus gemidos resonaban en mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y frente a mí apareció él tocándose , mientras me miraba. Empecé a tocarme para él, mientras él empezó a decir mi nombre.

-Hermione… Hermione-me cogió de los hombros - Hermione despierta.-me sacudió-Hermione.

Abrí los ojos y tenía a Ginny enfrente de mí

-¿Ginny?¿Qué..?

-Que te has quedado dormida en el baño de los prefectos eso pasa. Llevamos toda la noche buscandote. Vamos a la habitación anda.


	13. Chapter 13:Preguntas

P.O.V H.G

La indecisión me cubre, ¿Qué hacer? Es evidente que no fue un simple sueño, porque casi nunca recuerdo los sueños tan nítidamente. ¿Pero qué quiso decir? Está claro que se arrepiente pero ¿de qué exactamente? Nada está claro en mi mente. Me da la sensación de que en cierta manera se arrepiente de haberse acostado conmigo. Después de todo es un hombre que ha sufrido mucho y seguramente no ha llegado a amar nadie. Bueno… no a nadie. Dijo que ya lo había hecho antes ¿a qué se refería? Más y más preguntas sin respuesta vienen a mi mente. Si quiero tomar una decisión debo encontrar respuestas y para ello debo investigar.

Narrador

Hermione Granger investigó durante días, lo que hizo que volviera a ser ella. Día tras día iba a la biblioteca, volvía a ser ella misma se decían Harry y Ron, Ginny se tranquilizó. Había decidido perdonarle, pero no volvio a las clases. Verle aún le hacia daño. Empezó buscando en anuarios pero aunque le encontró no tenía ni idea de quien era la famosa chica a la que había separado de su vida. Aun así se sorprendió al descubrir que Los Merodeadores, los padres de Neville y la madre de Harry entraron el mismo año que él. Por su mente pasaron diferentes ideas pero cada uno peor que la anterior. Alguien debía conocerle, aun así no dejo nunca de buscar.

P.O.V H.G

Estoy harta de tantos libros. Se me ocurrió que a lo mejor se enamoró fuera de Hogwarts, sin embargo no creo que encontrara al amor de su vida entre los mortifagos. Es más, posiblemente la perdió por eso. Pero no encuentro nada, he buscado entre periódicos y entre anuarios pero nada. Decido dejar la búsqueda por un rato, que mejor que una lectura más suave después de tanto buscar. Dejo los libros de donde los he cojido y me giro a buscar una novela interesante. Veo la sección de lectura muggle, ¿por qué no algo de Jane Austen? Estoy apunto de coger Sentido y Sensibilidad cuando otro libro llama mi atención. Un poco cubierto de polvo, decido agarrarlo, Emma. Mi madre tiene una copia en casa pero nunca he llegado a leerlo. Lo estoy hojeando cuando un papel cae al suelo. La recojo rápidamente y la giro. Por un momento creo que es Ginny, pero esos ojos verdes son incomparables. Es la madre de Harry pero ¿quien esta con ella? Un chico larguirucho, con ropas un poco remendadas pero ese pelo negro es inconfundible. Lily Evans era la chica, pero ella acabó con James Potter, sin embargo en esta foto se le ve besando la mejilla de Snape y después sonriendo a la cámara mientras Snape intenta ocultar su sonrojo entre el pelo. Snape amaba a la madre de Harry, y de repente todo tiene sentido, porque siempre intentaba salvarlo a pesar de Harry ni siquiera confía en él. ¿Pero qué les pasó? Debió ser antes de que Snape se convirtiera en mortifago porque dudo que Lily le dejará entrar con ellos mientras fuera su amiga. Lo que está claro es que algo paso para que se separaran y Snape se siente culpable por ello. A lo mejor aún se siente culpable, pero eso no explica su comportamiento. Además se que en parte es mi culpa, yo quise que llegaramos a la situación del sexo. Quería hacerlo y él. Y aun así insisti, no me di por vencida porque estaba convencida de que yo también le gustaba. Nunca le pregunté si él se sentía cómodo. También sabía que pensaba en mí, venga ya después de lo que paso en la enfermería debería habermelo imaginado. A lo mejor debería haber hablado con él. Explicarle como me sentía preguntarle. A lo mejor si le hubiera hecho entender que era lo que yo realmente quería, que realmente él no me obligo a nada. Debería haber sido menos egoísta. Una cosa está clara, aún me quedan muchas preguntas por responder. Tan bien es obvio que no puedo preguntar a nadie, harían demasiadas preguntas. Así debo empezar a fijarme más en él. En sus formas, debo verlo como él realmente es, no como intenta hacernos creer.

P.O.V S.S

La señorita Granger volvió a acudir a clase ayer. No entiendo el porque, pero es obvio que no se ha dejado superar por la situación. Como no siendo una Gryffindor, sin embargo también he notado que su mirada me sigue a todas partes. Aún así no me atrevo a confrontarla, se que ha tenido que enfrentarse a mucho para poder venir finalmente. Seguramente será únicamente por sus estudios pero inclusive si fuera solo eso, sigue siendo un gran paso. De todas formas cada vez que su mirada se posa sobre mí un manto de culpabilidad me cubre. Su inquisidora mirada me sigue a todas partes ¿cómo estoy seguro de que es ella si nunca devuelvo la mirada? Porque de alguna forma su mirada resulta inconfundible para mi. De todas formas debo centrar en comer, mientras evito mirarla.

-Bueno, Severus ¿Qué ha cambiado?-el viejo Albus, tan curioso como siempre.

-¿Perdona?

-Venga no te hagas el tonto. ¿Te has disculpado con la señorita Granger por lo que fuera qui le hiciera no?-Casi me atraganto, pero pude controlarme a tiempo.

-Sigo sin entender a qué te refieres Albus.-levanta la ceja y me mira con incredulidad.

-Bueno lo mismo da, no hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres Severus, ya eres un adulto y sabes lo que haces.-se gira hacia Minerva .

Ya pues ojala, si se entera de que me he aprovechado de una de sus alumnas y después he intentado obliviarla me mandaría a Azkaban sin pensarlo dos veces.


	14. Chapter 14: Estudios

P.O.V H.G

Llevo varias semanas observando, sigo cada uno de sus pasos. Me evita, lo que hace mi trabajo mucho más fácilmente. Al principio tenía cierta reticencia a mirarlo directamente, sin embargo, ahora que me he dado cuenta de que puedo mirarle no me preocupo de que pueda devolverme la mirada. Lo voy apuntando todo, cada gesto con su significado. Como cuando está a punto de explotar que respira con fuerza para calmarse. Si el alumno es inteligente y no habla las consecuencias son claramente menores a cuando continua con su tontería. O cuando le hacen una pregunta demasiado estupida/obvia o que se hace intentando aparentar más destreza de la que realmente se tiene dándole demasiadas florituras, sus ojos se entornan y no contesta la pregunta. Pero también tiene gestos más dulces. Gestos que guardo para mí. Solo para mí, como si fueran un tesoro. Porque en el fondo es lo que son, tesoros. Como cuando ayuda a alguna pequeña Slytherin en un pasillo, su cara su ducifica notablemente cuando ella le sonríe con agradecimiento. O como sus músculos se relajan solo un instante al tomar tarta de chocolate negro. Esos son los recuerdos que aparecen en mi mente. A veces cuando le doy vueltas me siento un tanto miserable, antes solo me había fijado en su fisico, en su sarcasmo y oscura inteligencia. Dando por hecho, como el resto, que el hombre no siente nada. No obstante es un ser complejo, hay momentos, pequeños momentos cuando la indecisión se nota en su cara como un relámpago de la que te das cuenta únicamente si te fijas bien. Indecisión, que únicamente aparece cuando toma una decisión realmente importante que no le va a afectar a él únicamente. La gente piensa que toma las decisiones simplemente por diversión y porque para él es más fácil, pero si te fijas en todas las consecuencias se nota que lo hace por una buena causa. Aún así a la gente le resulta más fácil culpar de todas sus desgracias sin más miramientos a el hombre con peor pinta. Además su aspecto, otro tema importante, se le nota cansado, sus ojeras se marcan si te fijas y se le nota delgado apenas come, excepto el ya nombrado postre y poco más. Con el resto de comidas, traga dos cucharadas y el resto lo revuelve en el plato sin llegar a comer nada más. De todas formas trato de ser lo más cuidadosa posible para que mis amigos no se den cuenta, aún así Harry sabe que me pasa algo. No me dice nada porque después de mis cambios de humor prefiere verme tranquila. Además, últimamente Ginny y él estan bastante unidos. Se nota que a ella se le ha pasado lo de Lupin, hay quienes tiene suerte y hay quienes como yo, no. Recientemente, han estado demostrando mucho su afecto en publico. A lo mejor es porque estoy mejorando en esto de leer caras pero en ocasiones me parece que Ron les mira con cierta envidia

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

-Oye Hermione ¿recuerdas lo que te pregunte hace más de un mes?-me sobresalta Ron. MI cara de confusión debe ser evidente porque rápidamente repone- ya sabes tras el último partido contra Ravenclaw.

Las imágenes volvieron a mi cabeza, Snape besandome, Snape tocandome. y sin embargo esta vez hay otra perspectiva. La del decoro, que Snape aprecia tanto, entonces me doy cuenta de lo que paso. Ahí no estaba su lujuria mas una pérdida evidente del autocontrol. Por eso decidió obliviarme, no por él y proteger su imagen sino para protegerme a mi de su falta de decencia. Además creía que lo hacía contra mi voluntad y de alguna manera me estaba "deshonrando"

-Entonces ¿lo recuerdas o no?-me sentí mal, Ron seguía hablándome mientras mis pensamientos fluían hacia otra persona.

-No-negué con la cabeza- realmente lo siento Ron ¿qué era?

-Bueno… te había preguntado… si a lo mejor… ya sabes… te gustaria ser mi… mi novia.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras pensaba en mis posibilidades. A ver, estaba claro que llevaba tiempo deseando hacerme la pregunta y si no lo había hecho antes era porque sabía que no me encontraba bien y se preocupa mucho por mí. Me consuela cuando estoy mal y aunque a veces sus comentarios sean desafortunados. Además es muy dulce y durante el último año buscando Horrocruxes ha de admitir que un gran sentimiento creció en mi corazón. Aun así las dudas me carcomen, si tiene tantos puntos a su favor ¿por qué dudar? ¿A qué espero a que venga Snape a impedirlo? Tampoco tengo ningun motivo por el que negarme así que suspiro, parpadeo, tardo unos segundos más de lo normal en abrir los ojos y asiento con la cabeza. Su sonrisa un poco infantil calienta mi corazón, se le nota más relajado mientras la clase de Historia de la Magia continua.

P.O.V S.S

La noticia del joven pelirrojo y la señorita Granger se ha expandido como la pólvora después de una comida llena de felicitaciones por parte de sus amigos y algunos llantos de la señorita Brown. De todas formas, como desde hace más de una quincena, la mirada a fuego de Granger sigue en mí. Una mirada a la que ya me había acostumbrado y toleraba. Ante una constante presión por toda la mesa Gryffindor, la feliz pareja se besa. Tras el cese de los vitoreos decido que es el momento de irme. Y me encierro en mi despacho. _¿Has visto? Si al final te la han quitado._ No me han quitado a nadie porque ella no es mia _no lo es, y sin embargo cierta posesividad te invade ¿no es cierto?_ No _Severus, no me mientas, que soy tu y se como te sientes_ Puede pero aun así ella tiene derecho a ser feliz. Ella se lo merece. Realmente lo hace.

 **Bueno no tengo planeado dejarlo así aunque podría funcionar como final. ¿Opináis que debería continuarlo?** Dejad vuestros reviews.


	15. Chapter 15:Culpas

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Yetsave, porque al igual que una palmada salva a campanilla una review continua esta historia.**

P.O.V S.S

Últimamente estoy de peor humor, lo noto, me niego a admitir que tenga nada que ver con la señorita Granger y el zanahorio. No, en absoluto tiene que ver con ellos y su proximidad, la cual tiene sentido debido a su noviazgo. No tiene nada que ver con ellos cogidos de la mano en los pasillos. Ni con sus besos en los jardines, nada que ver con cómo se sonroja Granger después de que él le susurra cosas al oído, o como el peso de la mirada de ella a penas se ha vuelto a posar en mi más que en contadas ocasiones. No me estoy vengando de ellos a través de quitar puntos a su casa sin pensarlo dos veces. NO es que antes me estuviera controlando tras lo pasado con la señorita Granger. Para nada, es simplemente que de alguna manera los Gryffindor y el resto de casas se han vuelto más irritantes que antes debido a su constante cotilleo sobre la pareja. Por algún extraño motivo esta pareja es incluso más famosa que la de Potter y la joven Weasley. Verlos por los pasillos abrazados no me afecta en absoluto y no estoy pensando en ellos mientras un extraño líquido amarillo se desborda del caldero de un Ravenclaw y empieza a corroer la mesa. Espera ¿qué? Inmediatamente saco a todos del aula. Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaw corren hacía la puerta a la vez que yo me dirijo hacía el caldero y desvanezco la poción. Después de eso todo se vuelve negro.

P.O.V H.G

¡Ha tenido un accidente! Me siento terriblemente culpable, se que realmente no tengo nada que ver, pero no puedo evitarlo ¿y si estaba distraído por mi culpa? Ya se que es muy egocéntrico por mi parte pensar que todo su mundo gira a mi alrededor pero no puedo evitarlo. Y ahora está en la enfermería, no ha aparecido a la hora de la comida y también me he sentido culpable por eso. No me he dado cuenta de que no estaba hasta que Harry lo ha mencionado. Además no le di importancia pensando que se habría quedado preparando las clases. Sin embargo cuando en nuestra siguiente clase, pociones, McGonagall vino para decirnos que había tenido un accidente, en mi mente todo tuvo sentido. Pero ¿qué le había pasado? Por lo que había oído decir a Lavander y Parvati había sido haciendo una poción de olvido. Un niño de primero de Ravenclaw estaba tan asustado que calentó el agua durante 10 segundos en lugar de 20 y añadió las bayas de muérdago en lugar de la valeriana. Por supuesto no era culpa de el niño, últimamente en especial debido al huracanado humor de Snape. Se había desmayado tras desvanecer la poción y aún no se había despertado. Debía visitarlo, bueno no debía, no técnicamente, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Después de todo él me había ayudado cuando me ocurrió algo parecido.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

La oscuridad, más un poco de ayuda de la capa de Harry me aseguraron un viaje a la enfermería sin ningún riesgo. Nada más llegar mis pasos me guiaron a la última cama donde un cuerpo yacía sobre la única ocupada de la habitación. Me acerqué a él, realmente cambiaba dormido. Aquel continuo ceño fruncido había desaparecido para dejar paso a una cara relajada que sin duda le sentaba muy bien. Le aparto un mechón de pelo y me quedo mirándole. Mirandole. Estiro mi mano la cual se queda apenas a unos centímetros de su cara. Finalmente me decido a delinear su cara, su mejilla pálida pero suave, su barbilla, sus labios, sus labios, su nariz. Me inclino a escuchar su respiración, me apoyo en su pecho y un agradable olor especias me envuelve. Y mis ojos se cierran mientras los latidos de su corazón marcan un ritmo pausado pero constante.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

El sonido de unos pasos y el abrir de cortinas me despierta. Estoy tan cómoda que no puedo evitar sentir cierta pereza y cuando me levanto me cuesta unos segundos más de lo nomal abrir los ojos para ver a Snape ahí tumbado. Bostezo y por un momento pienso ¿qué hace Snape en mi cama? pero esta no es mi cama ¿Qué hago yo en su cama? Pero la señora Pomfrey se acerca antes de que mi cerebro reaccione.

-¿Señorita Granger? ¿Qué hace aquí?-me desperté del susto.

-Yo… Yo… bueno había… venido a pedirte… una poción para el dolor menstrual-traté de ocultar mi nerviosismo, pero mi mente gritaba "OH DIOS MÍO ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?".

-Claro querida, lo comprendo perfectamente ¿pero qué hacías junto a la cama del profesor?

-Bueno, pensé que podría echarle un vistazo y saber como estaba, ya sabe. Después del accidente ¿sabe si es algo grave?

-Me alegro de que hayas venido-su sonrisa fue sincera-realmente no tiene ningun daño fisico salvo un pequeño golpe debido a la caída. No podemos saber lo que ocurre en su cabeza hasta que despierte.

-Pues me alegro, bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya-dije mientras cogía la capa de Harry.

-Espera, no te olvides de la poción-note como me ponía roja.

-No, no hace falta. Acabo de recordar que mi madre me envió unas pastillas ayer.

-Bah, esas pastillas muggles. Tu llevate un poco por si acaso-y colocó en su mano un frasquito.

Un bostezo hizo a ambas girar la cabeza justo cuando el profesor abría sus ojos con el sueño aun en ellos.

-Buenos días, Severus ¿qué tal estás? ¿Te duele algo?-preguntó la señora Pomfrey pero sus ojos estaban pegados a los mios.-¿Severus?-Pasó la varita por delante de su cara. Esta vez logró captar su atención.

-¿Qué es Severus?-la confusión se notaba en su rostro. Cruzamos una mirada aterrorizadas


	16. Chapter 16:Decisiones

**Mi querida Yetsave como no voy a dedicar el capìtulo a aquella que lo ha salvado. Me alegro de que os esté gustando, lo hago para vosotras.**

P.O.V H.G

-¿Recuerda su nombre?-le interrogó la señora Pomfrey

-Severus Snape-bien al menos empezaba a recordar las cosas.

-¿Qué más puede decirme sobre usted?

-Soy un mago, sangre mestiza perteneciente a la casa Slytherin… yo… bueno no estoy muy seguro de mi edad… y… y...

-Bueno Profesor esta bien, no se preocupe.

-¿Profesor?¿Quién?¿Yo?

-Si, no se preocupe, ahora descanse.-se dirige hacia el director y la profesora McGonagall quienes fueron llamados para informarles del despertar de el profesor Snape.-Bueno me parece que es una perdida de memoria declarativa a largo plazo.

-Osea, los recuerdos de experiencias personales-digo para mi misma.

-Oh señorita Granger sigue aquí-dice la señora Pomfrey.

-Señorita Granger ¿qué hace aquí?-pregunta Dumbledore suspicaz.

-La señorita Granger había venido por un tema personal femenino-noto como me pongo roja de nuevo, mientras McGonagall me mira, comprensiva.

Mi mirada vuelve a Snape y nuevamente se cruzan, me mira mucho desde que se despertó.

-Oh pero se le pasará ¿verdad, Poppy?- la voz preocupada de McGonagall consultaba a la señora Pomfrey.

-Bueno… no sabria decirte la verdad, todo depende de los próximos días. Está un poco desorientado, lo cual es normal, parece que recuerda lo básico. Sabe que es un mago, pero no recuerda que era profesor. No se hasta cuando recuerda exactamente. Pero será mejor que alguien esté con él e intente ayudarle a recordar cosas.

-¿Pero a quién?-interviene la profesora McGonagall-no podemos dejarle con cualquiera, y los profesores estamos muy ocupados justo ahora en la época de exámenes. Además mientras no recuerde alguien tendrá que ocupar su puesto y dudo que Slughorn quiera volver.

-Entonces ¿no recuerda nada de cuando era profesor?-ni siquiera lo que nos pasó a nosotros. esta vez él me mira mientras habla.

-Te recuerdo a ti, y solo a ti.-me giro para ver a Dumbledore quien tiene las cejas levantadas y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos con quien dejar a Severus-me mira. La profesora tarda unos momentos en analizar lo que quiere decir antes de negar rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Pero ¿qué demonios dices Albus? ¿Has perdido la chaveta definitivamente? La señorita Granger es aun apenas una niña y ella también está en época de exámenes no tendrá tiempo para cuidarlo y ¿no cree que Potter y Weasley encontrarán extraño que su mejor amiga y novia pase tanto tiempo con un profesor. No podrá explicarlo sin desvelar todo el embrollo, que por supuesto hay que mantener oculto.

-Mi querida Minerva-respondió Dumbledore con voz calmada-ya se que soy mayor, pero no creas que tanto como para tomar decisiones incongruentes. Si mal no recuerdo usted misma me ha dicho varias veces que la señorita Granger es una de las mejores brujas de su generación, además ya es prácticamente una joven adulta y se la ve más que capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Por el tema de los exámenes, si acepta, estos puedes retrasados o incluso anulados ya que estoy seguro de que alguien como la señorita Granger no necesita realmente ser evaluada para poder saber que es completamente capaz de hacer lo que le propongan. Respecto al tema de Harry y Ron, se les puede decir que ella ha decidido hacer practicas con el profesor para mejorar en pociones.

-Pero ¿y si Snape no quiere?-insistió McGonagall.

-teniendo en cuenta que únicamente la recuerda a ella de entre todas las personas, probablemente porque como dijo Poppy fue a la primera que vió, no creo que sea un gran problema para él ¿verdad, Severus?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No necesito que cuiden de mí-afirmó este con el ceño fruncido, recuperando parte de su carácter.

-Claro que no Severus, solo sera por si acaso, la mayoría del tiempo la señorita Granger estará en clases así que no te molestara en absoluto.-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.-Ahora solo que a saber si la señorita acepta o no.

¿Debía aceptar? Las dudas se agolparon, dandome un dolor de cabeza, por un lado después de todo lo que habíamos pasado no estaba segura si debería quedarme con él a solas, por el otro sería de gran ayuda para mi investigación para conocer al verdadero Snape. Pero además ahora tenía a Ron, Ron, no podía dejarlo todo para ir a cuidar a Snape cuando Ron y yo hacía apenas unas semanas que habíamos empezado. No obstante, Snape me había cuidado a mí, había buscado la manera de despertarme y lo justo era que yo le ayudara a recuperar la memoria esta vez.

-Ves Albus, te dije que era demasiada presión-dijo McGonagall y volviéndose hacia mí-no pasa nada, Granger querida, si no cree que pueda hacerlo no pasará nada.

-Si, quiero hacerlo-las palabras salieron de mi boca y el paso estaba dado. No había vuelta atrás. Cuidaría de Snape y le ayudaría a recuperar la memoria.

-Perfecto entonces-dijo el director con alegría antes de que McGonagall intentara hacerme cambiar de opinión-¿recuerdas donde esta tu despacho, hijo?

-Apenas sabía que era profesor ¿cómo esperas que recuerdo…-empezó la señora Pomfrey pero Snape, orgullo como siempre la interrumpió.

-Si, si que lo recuerdo. Ahora si no les importa me iré.

-La señorita Granger te acompañara hasta que recuperes tus recuerdos completamente Severus. Pero puedes retirarte, que pases buen día.

Snape salió, y yo tras de é suerte era muy temprano y sábado por lo que no había nadie en los pasillos. El profesor andaba rápido y seguro sin embargo, no nos estábamos dirigiendo al despacho, de hecho, casi parecía no estar muy seguro de adonde iba. Sus pasos no titubeaban mas su rumbo variaba como las olas del mar.

-Profesor ¿seguro que recuerda donde está el despacho?-como si acabara de recordar que yo estaba ahí se giró y me miró.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, únicamente he decidido dar una pequeña vuelta para refrescarme.

Como no el profesor orgulloso como siempre se negaría a cualquier clase de ayuda que intentará ofrecerle. Pero yo también tenía mis truquillos.

-Bueno cuanto más tardemos mejor, no me gusta nada bajar a las mazmorras, siempre hace mucho frío.

Su expresión no cambió, sin embargo esta vez la dirección hacía las mazmorras estaba más que claro. O dios mio ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer con un Severus Snape igual de orgulloso pero sin memoria?


End file.
